


An Eventful Day

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, M/M, Mechanic Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Musician Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Geralt's day gets off to a flying start when a young musician throws his coffee down him. Luckily he never has to see him again...right?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181480
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	An Eventful Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theamazingbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingbard/gifts).



The music blared in Jaskier’s ears as he danced along the path. He didn’t care that he probably looked like an idiot, stuck in his own little world as he sang along to the upbeat tune and wiggling his hips as he walked. He felt on top of the world! He’d scored his first paid gig at a nightclub later that night and he couldn’t fucking wait! Only a few more hours and then it was showtime! He had his favourite caramel latte and his favourite tunes playing, the sun was shining and nothing could dampen his mood! He laughed gaily and spun round in an excited twirl, not looking where he was going… and promptly hit what felt like a brick wall.

“Oh bollocks!” he cried as his coffee tumbled from his hands.

“Fuck!”

“Shit, I am so so sorry, fuck, cock, bollocks!” Jaskier rambled as he tried to pat down the solid mass of wet black shirt in front of him.

“Get off,” the wall growled in a low voice. Jaskier glanced up and squeaked.

It was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen… and he was currently groping his abs, his very solid abs. “Shit, sorry. Sorry. Fuck.”

Jaskier wanted to die. He’d made a right pig’s ear of this. This was how he died, covered in coffee in the arms of a god.

“It’s fine, just move out the way. I’m late,” the man grunted, brushing past Jaskier like he was made of paper.

Jaskier could do nothing but watch in stunned silence as the most gorgeous man in the world walked back out of his life.

* * *

Geralt was tired. His cat, Roach, had been sick this morning, nothing bad just the life of a pet owner. He’d spent an extra ten minutes cleaning his carpet before he had to leave for work. Then his work shirt had been ruined by some idiotic arsehole. Normally it wouldn’t matter but the club had some fancy private event that evening so Yen had asked him to come in early to help set up. He was thankful that sleep was something that he really didn’t need that much of.

Yen sighed when she saw the state of him and tossed him a clean shirt from the back office. He’d learnt pretty early on that it was good to keep a spare in the office, drunk people had a habit of spilling drinks down him. Yen was sure it was on purpose; supposedly people found him attractive enough to want him to remove his shirt. Geralt, on the other hand, thought he was cursed.

The idiot this morning was proof of that.

“Thanks,” he huffed as he stalked off to get changed, ignoring her smirk. She was brilliant, both in mind and beauty, but god she was a pain in his arse.

“Eventful day so far?”

“Hmm,”

After that the incident was quite forgotten, too busy sorting out the club for the party in the evening, forgotten until the singer for the evening strolled in, all smiles and twinkling blue eyes.

“Oh shit,” blue eyes widened as he saw Geralt.

“Fuck.”

He could practically feel Yennefer preening behind him. “Oh so you know each other?”

“No,” Geralt snapped.

“Yes,” the brunet replied, blushing brightly “well, sort of. I. umm… well..” the man gestured to Geralt’s chest, rings glinting in the dim light of the nightclub.

“No.”

The brunet pouted, arms crossing in front of his chest. Blue eyes went wide and his bottom lip jutted out, and for a moment Geralt imagined what it might be like to kiss him. The thought startled him and he growled, turning around before he could give in.

When had he been so weak for a pretty face?

“Come on,” the man sang “Don’t say you’ve forgotten me that quickly?”

“Spilling coffee down me doesn’t constitute knowing me,” Geralt huffed.

“Well we could change that?” he purred, flashing Geralt a disarming smile.

Geralt had been such a bad mood that afternoon that he hadn’t really stopped long enough to notice the man’s good looks, but now there was no looking away. He was trapped, and he’d be working the bar all evening, watching him sing, watching those long ring clad fingers strumming at the strings of his guitar…

Fuck.

“Fine,” he grumbled, definitely not blushing “You can start by telling me your name.”

“Jaskier,” Jaskier announced, visibly brightening up and extending a hand. Geralt shook it, concealing a small smile by turning his head.

“Geralt.”

“Geralt,” Jaskier repeated warmly and Geralt decided he rather liked the way his name sounded in the soft tenor of Jaskier’s voice. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

“Hmm.”

Jaskier laughed, the sound echoing in the hall. “We should get coffee sometime, replace the one I poured down you.”

Geralt snorted. “That was your fault.”

“Geralt!” Yen snapped, staring between the two of them with a knowing smirk. “Flirt on your own time. Get going, Buttercup. You have sound checks with Eskel in ten minutes. Don’t be late. Geralt, my office, now.”

Geralt sighed, pressing his fingers to his forehead. He wasn’t really in trouble. He knew Yen well enough to know that. She probably just wanted a scene by scene rundown of their meeting this afternoon. It would be torture for him and she knew it, but as he thought of the warmth of Jaskier’s smile… it didn’t seem quite so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/642850655265013760/a-modern-geraskier-au-for-theamazingbard-a-bit)
> 
> Last one for today... promise! but check out my tumblr/profile for more!
> 
> -Wolfie


End file.
